Studies of the kinetics of cholinergic ligand binding to membrane-bound acetylcholine receptor from Torpedo californica and consequent conformation changes, membrane depolarizaton and cation flux will be stopped-flow kinetic methods to achieve an integrated mechanism for these coupled processes. The role of each polypeptide identified thus far as part of the receptor complex or present in membrane preparations will be investigated by protein chemical and reconstitution methods.